Jueves
by Painalli
Summary: Una chica nueva en una enorme ciudad que debe acostumbrarse a usar el metro cada mañana para ir al trabajo, se topa todos los días con el mismo hombre, al que nunca se atreve a hablarle. Cuando el valor acude a ella, puede ser demasiado tarde... (Inspirado en "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Puede dañar sensibilidades.) (Levi x Petra y un poco de Erwin x Hanji).


**_Bien, antes que nada quiero decir que este one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, y de alguna manera en la misma muerte de Petra, que ya sentía la necesidad de relatar. Es completamente AU y Petra x Levi. La ciudad es producto de mi imaginación, de modo que no busquen muchas explicaciones (Diré que se parece mucho al Distrito Federal de México). También quiero aclarar que no es mi intención dañar sensibilidades. Espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Ya lo saben, Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Hajime Isayama._**

***.~.*.~.*.~.***

**...**

***.~.*.~.*.~.***

**.**

**Lunes.**

**.**

Petra tenía miedo de caerse por las escaleras de la estación, pues las rodillas le temblaban con tanta violencia que, cual buque mecido por las olas, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Sujetaba un libro con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se aferraba al bolso de cuero negro que llevaba al hombro. Hacía frío esa mañana, pero no le sorprendía. Aquella era una ciudad enorme y con un clima tan frío y seco, que a mediados de Febrero todos estaban hechos un capullo de suéteres, abrigos, guantes y bufandas. Se había mudado dos semanas atrás, y era la primera vez que tomaba el metro rumbo a su trabajo.

Acostumbrada a vivir en la costa con un ritmo mucho menos exigente, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel al tener que transportarse en una ciudad tan grande y agitada. No conocía a nadie salvo su casera y su nuevo jefe, lo que no era de mucha ayuda. Siempre le habían dicho que las personas ahí eran más frías y distantes, pues tenían la cabeza llena de preocupaciones.

Suspiró por segunda vez en el día, algo desesperanzada.

El metro llegó a la estación al punto de la hora que indicaba el horario; todos subían y bajaban de forma monótona y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Ella entró y caminó por el vagón hasta que encontró una fila de asientos libres.

Cuando levantó la mirada, descubrió la figura de un hombre de pelo negro justo enfrente, esbelto y tal vez un poco bajito. Aunque iba informal, estaba muy elegante. Tenía una bufanda gris alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta negra sobre los hombros. Empañaba el cristal cada vez que respiraba y sus pestañas oscuras conferían a sus ojos rasgados un fuerte tinte de misterio. En su regazo, sobre un morral de piel, estaba el mismo libro que ella tenía en las manos.

Entonces lo observó mejor, y así, por el resto del viaje.

* * *

_Si fuera más guapa, y un poco más lista;_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista;_

_tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón _

_y preguntarte quien eres._

* * *

**.**

**Martes.**

**.**

Cuando salía de su casa por la mañana, tenía los músculos rígidos. El día anterior fue agotador en distintos niveles, sobre todo en el emocional. Estaba en el departamento de diseño de una editorial pequeña, y sus labores consistían por lo general en formar la portada y contra-portada de las novelas de bolsillo y algunos libros de auto-ayuda. Elegir fotografías y colores no era difícil, pero después de algunas horas, se volvía tedioso. Sus compañeros no la ayudaban mucho tampoco; algunos de ellos se dedicaban a crear complicados dibujos para cuentos infantiles y novelas de fantasía. Los veía sudar y se preocupaba por el tiempo que permanecían encorvados sobre la mesa de dibujo.

Al final del día, comprendió que todos ellos eran artistas introvertidos que preferían trabajar en silencio. Eso la desanimó, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse en casa.

De nuevo debía tomar el metro, y aún se sentía nerviosa. Por lo visto su hora de entrada coincidía con la de mucha gente, que hacía de su ingreso al vagón una misión de alto riesgo. Era muy bajita, después de todo; y vestida toda de colores tierra, no sobresalía mucho.

Cuando estuvo dentro, se dio cuenta que el mismo asiento de antes estaba vacío, de modo que lo tomó sin demoras. La ciudad se veía preciosa conforme la luz del sol iluminaba los edificios y la zona comercial; a su alrededor nadie parecía muy interesado por el paisaje urbano.

Para su entera sorpresa, cuando devolvió la vista a los asientos de enfrente, el mismo hombre del día anterior estaba ahí pasando la hoja a un libro que conocía bien. Había cambiado la chaqueta negra por una verde de lana; entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran de un frío color oliva. Esos mismos ojos la observaron por encima del libro. La joven sintió que un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda, mientras se preguntaba en qué página iría ese completo desconocido.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, otra vez.

**.**

**Viernes.**

**.**

Casi una semana de trabajo, estaba deshecha.

De crear simples diseños para novelas de bolsillo, pasó a ser la asistente general de grupo de diseñadores. No es que abusaran de ella ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces pasaba más tiempo sirviendo tazas de café, comprando instrumentos de dibujo técnico y haciendo impresiones. Le gustaba ser útil, pero estaba agotada. Comenzaba a comprender lo difícil que era empezar a trabajar en un sitio nuevo sin experiencia; sin embargo, sentía cierta ilusión al pensar que tarde o temprano haría cosas tan alucinantes como las ilustraciones de un cuento de fantasía.

Como los días anteriores, esa mañana tomó el metro y encontró al muchacho de siempre. A pocos días, comprendió que esa era su ruta cotidiana. Bajaba siempre a una estación antes de la suya, pasando entre la gente con gran habilidad y gracia. Debía estar muy acostumbrado a ello. Petra se dio cuenta que pronto acabaría de leer el libro que ambos tenían en común, lo que la hacía sentirse un poco lenta en la lectura, pues sólo iba a la mitad.

Le causaba intriga lo mucho que había descubierto de él, aunque nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Bostezaba como si no durmiera muy bien; miraba el cielo matutino con adoración; leía con el ceño fruncido; casi nunca suspiraba.

Por algún motivo, ese día quiso ponerse su falda favorita. Era blanca y con un lindo estampado de flores amarillas; debajo de ella unas mallas negras protegían del frío sus piernas. No tenía un motivo racional para vestir así, salvo la furtiva mirada del pelinegro. Quería atrapar el momento exacto, cada vez por más tiempo. Pero al final, él siempre volvía la mirada al cristal que estaba empañando. Casi al llegar a su destino, entraban a un túnel profundo y sólo la luz fluorescente del metro le permitía ver sus propios temblores.

* * *

_Te sientas enfrente, y ni te imaginas_

_que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal,_

_se inundan mis pupilas._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras._

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista._

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_y me pongo a temblar._

* * *

**.**

**Lunes.**

**.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que empezó a trabajar. Un mes de tomar el tren a la misma hora de la mañana, de seguir leyendo aquel complicado libro de misterio policíaco, de ver al mismo hombre que la pone tan nerviosa. Ha pasado todo ese tiempo preguntándose por sus pensamientos, admirando la fila de libros que transcurren por sus manos de manera esporádica. Ahora sabe que su nombre es Levi. Lo escuchó un Martes cuando una chica lo reconoció entre la gente; era alta y castaña, y aunque usaba gafas y tenía una nariz aguileña, su entusiasmo y claridad al hablar la hacían una preciosa intelectual.

Algo en el estómago de Petra se contrajo como si hubiese ingerido una gran cantidad de jugo de limón, y sus manos rígidas estrujaban la pasta de su libro. No supo que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que escuchó, sin querer, que la efusiva castaña iba de camino a ver a su prometido.

La charla que compartieron duró hasta que la chica bajó junto a una gran multitud tres paradas antes que las de su amigo. Entonces, él volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella; y en contra de la costumbre, la mantuvo así un largo rato.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, y sabía que ese nuevo escalofrío no se debía al clima. Lo vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que la obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y fue entonces que comprendió sus sentimientos. Llegaron demasiado a prisa a la estación.

Pero hoy su corazón le exige algo más. Quiere oír su voz otra vez, quiere conocer la textura de su piel, quiere conocer todas aquellas cosas que aún no sabe de él. Quiere que él la mire, no por un mínimo instante. Pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta y cree que empezará a llorar. Sabe que pronto llegarán a la estación de nuevo y no podrá hacerlo. Más que nunca, tiembla como una hoja en otoño, con su pequeño cuerpo encogido contra el frío asiento del metro._  
_

* * *

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes;_

_como las golondrinas del poema de Becker._

_De estación a estación, enfrente tu y yo_

_va y viene el silencio._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras._

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista._

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_

_y me pongo a temblar._

* * *

**.**

**Jueves.**

**.**

Ya no hace frío, no como antes. Todo mundo deja atrás los abrigos por frescas ropas de primavera (si bien ésta no ha llegado del todo); sin embargo, algunos toman sus precauciones con alguno que otro suéter ligero. Ella no está siendo precavida. Le gusta la primavera, el olor a una nueva estación. Aunque sigue haciendo frío, tiene puesto un vestido vaporoso del mismo color del sol que le llega a las rodillas, unas sandalias de cuero y un pequeño pasador blanco en el cabello dorado. La sonrisa que despertó con ella frente al espejo se desvanece al llegar al metro.

Como el primer día, le tiemblan las rodillas y las manos. Sus ojos se clavan en las puertas corredizas del vagón antes de que éstas se abran. El martes y miércoles no asistió al trabajo por una gripe pasajera, lo que le impidió también toparse con ese hombre que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente. Se lleva una mano al pecho, donde siente retumbar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo puede extrañarlo? No han tenido nunca una conversación, él ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Lo más probable es que él no la vea más que como una chica más en el transporte cotidiano; ella, una completa desconocida que no deja de ver como suspira, que conoce su nombre, sus gustos en literatura y lo mucho que le gusta el cambio de colores en el cielo al amanecer.

Piensa en ello cuando se sienta en el mismo lugar de siempre, con él enfrente. Sus ojos no se abren de sorpresa al verlo, pero por primera vez, los de él sí. Levi está tal como lo vio aquel lunes de febrero, con la bufanda gris, el saco negro y un libro muy particular en las manos. ¿Por qué estaba leyéndolo de nuevo...?

En el momento que el tren se pone en marcha de nuevo, el silencio entre ambos es cada vez más intenso. Hay un zumbido especial en sus oídos. Una antelación, un empujón de quien sabe donde.

Sin darse cuenta, ella abre la boca para decir con un débil susurro:— L..Levi.

* * *

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios._

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas: "Que chica más tonta"._

_Y me quiero morir..._

* * *

Él la mira fijamente, más consciente que nunca de ella. De esa chica de cabello corto y ojos amielados, esa que a veces se pone muy mona; la mira y observa en sus manos el mismo libro que hasta entonces él había estado releyendo. Casi se echa a reír, pues ella apenas lo está acabando. Se pone de pie y se sienta a su lado. Petra se queda sin respiración al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Sus ropas se rozan, y sus respectivos libros se ven como un par de gemelos sobre ambos regazos.

* * *

_Pero el tiempo se para y te paras diciendo:_

_"Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"._

* * *

Petra sonríe con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. ¿Qué ha dicho? Él pensaba en ella, y quería oírla hablar también. Le gustaba mirarla, darse cuenta de lo lento que leía; esta sentado a su lado susurrando que pensaba que ella había decidido tomar otra vía de transporte. Que no volvería. No es muy parlanchino, sigue lanzandole miradas furtivas, como si durante todo ese tiempo se hubiese comunicado con ella de esa manera. Y lo sabe, lo tiene cerca.

Le retira algunas lágrimas y ella suspira por el roce de sus dedos. Se da cuenta de que pasó todos esos días mirando de lejos como en un tormento constante, cuando siempre estuvo tan cerca. No puede creer lo que ocurre, lo contento que se siente su corazón. ¿Qué día es hoy? Ah, sí. Jueves. Que hermoso día, ahora que se acerca la primavera a pasos agigantados. Mira por la ventana, el cielo que se aclara cada vez más rápido; los edificios se quedan atrás uno a uno, advirtiendo que pronto llegarían a su destino. Ella vuelve a decir su nombre, y lo ve sonreír. Entonces entran al túnel, el cual se queda a oscuras de un momento a otro, bajo el aterrador rugido de una explosión...

* * *

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado._

_Un día especial, este 11 de Marzo._

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un __túnel_

_que apaga la luz..._

* * *

Sólo puede escuchar un zumbido, sólo puede ver oscuridad. Tiene más frío que nunca, como si el invierno regresara con la fuerza aplastante del odio y la desesperación. Aunque no siente dolor en su cuerpo, sabe que algo va terriblemente mal. Está en el suelo, o eso parece. Siente la necesidad de moverse, de aferrarse lo que ahora descubre con las manos en medio de la penumbra.

Un rostro suave, que al instante se contrae en lo que debe ser una mueca de horror. Ella no puede evitar volver a sonreír, _lo ha encontrado_.

Se inclina hacia adelante, dándose cuenta que está bastante cansada. Le falta el aire, pero consigue acariciar aquellos labios tan serios con los suyos. Él la abraza y susurra algo contra su oído que la hace recuperar la paz; su voz está congestionada y le hace daño con los brazos. Pero ya no importa.

Ella sabe lo que sucederá, y deja su último suspiro en esos labios...

* * *

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

_Dices que me quieres, y yo te regalo_

_el último soplo de mi corazón._

* * *

***.~.*.~.*.~.***

**...**

***.~.*.~.*.~.***

**Bien... ahora sí, recibo tomatazos. Lo lamento, me he pasado. Escribí lo que salió de mi en un instante, de modo que no censuré tanto como hubiese querido. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie en verdad.**

**Necesitaba escribir esto, no por los personajes en particular (A los que les podría cambiar el nombre y no afectaría), sino porque la canción me ha rondado en la cabeza tanto tiempo que debía canalizarlo en algo. Si alguien no me odia por utilizar un tema delicado aquí, espero sus comentarios. Si les gustó o no, si creen que podría mejorar algo.**

**PD: Prometo actualizar los otros fics este fin de semana.**


End file.
